Lily's Eyes
by BlackUnicorn27
Summary: Harry needs to know why Narcissa Malfoy lied to the Dark Lord in the Battle of Hogwarts. He finds out things he never imagined. / LilyEvans/Narcissa Black; femslash


_**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine. I do not intend to make money with this. All the characters, their names and the world they live in belong to one Mrs JKR!**_

_**AN**_**: Hello, People on FFnet! This is my first multichapter story on here. It's going to be a Lily/Narcissa story, so obviously it's gonna be about two women in love with each other. Just giving a warning to those, who can't deal with this.**

**I also wish everyone else lots of fun with this story. I hope you're going to like it. New chapters are going to follow soon. I plan on making the next few chapters a back story about Narcissa's past with Lily.**

**Feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**Here's hoping you find a good read in this,**

**BlackUnicorn xx**

* * *

_**Lily's Eyes**_

It was over. Finally.

The light, how some of them liked to call themselves, had won.

The Dark Lord was gone.

The battle of Hogwarts would make history.

The fight was hard, the losses were great, but the victory, the victory was worth celebrating.

That was exactly what they did, they celebrated.

They all came together at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking, laughing, talking, dancing.

Most of them were there to forget what they lost for a few hours. To bathe in the fact that they'd won, that they'd defeated Lord Voldemort.

The next morning it would all come back to them.

The morning after the battle, the morning when they would wake up in their empty bed and realize that their beloved was gone, the morning when they would make breakfast for the whole family and then remember, that one of their children fell in battle, or the morning when a child would walk in the bedroom to wake their parents and realize that only one of them was there, and the other never going to come back.

That was likely going to happen the next morning, but tonight, tonight they wanted to forget.

They wanted to celebrate and just be happy, if only for a few moments.

It was a spectacle.

The Weird Sisters were playing in the background and the alcohol was flowing freely, with no limits.

God knew the people needed it.

Everyone who fought on the side of the order was there, everybody, except for the one who was celebrated the most:

Harry Potter.

He'd been at the Leaky Cauldron for like half an hour, to drink a butterbeer, making a little smalltalk and giving them his sorry for their losses.

Then he left.

He left because he needed to see one particular person, one who wasn't there and was probably not going to leave their house for a very long time.

There was a question burning in his mind and he needed that person to answer it.

He wouldn't have been able to settle down otherwise.

As he passed the gate to their home he realized in astonishment, that it wasn't locked.

That didn't correspond to the family whose home he was about to visit.

He walked through a beautiful garden planted with white lilies and beautiful golden daffodils.

They had a certain glow about them so he could see them clearly in spite of the dark night that dominated the sky.

He was certain those flowers were enchanted.

He reached a door made of dark wood and knocked.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

He knocked again.

Again there were minutes of silence.

The only thing to hear was the light wind rustling through the flowers, making them glow even more.

Just as Harry was about to leave the door opened and a boy with white-blond hair and piercing gray eyes, stood before him.

He had a sneer on, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see a slight hint of fear trying to hide in them.

"What to you want, Potter?", he snarled. "Your ministry friends already took my father and there are no dark artifacts in this house, so what could you possibly want from us? Want to rub it in my face how great you are? The all mighty Potter, slayer of the Dark Lord!"  
"I need to talk to your mother.", Harry said.

Draco Malfoy looked confused.

"My mother? Why? You can't arrest her! She wasn't a Death Eater, you can't prove anything!"

There was no way to miss the panic in Malfoy's voice. Obviously the thought o being left alone didn't sit so well with him.

So Harry tried to answer as calm as possible: "I'm not going to take her anywhere, Malfoy. I just need to talk to her."  
"About what?"  
"That is between me and your mom."

"But-" Just in this moment Narcissa Malfoy showed up next to her son.

"Mr. Potter!", she looked surprised, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
_Always polite_, Harry thought.

"I would like to have a word with you, Mrs Malfoy."

With a glance to Draco he added: "In private."

"Of course", Narcissa said, obviously respecting Harry and maybe fearing what he was capable of doing. "Follow me into my study."

They made their way up the stairs, leaving Draco dumbfounded in the hallway.

Narcissa led Harry into a room filled with tall dark bookshelves, comfy looking chairs and a beautifully crafted desk of cedar wood.

Narcissa motioned to one of those chairs. "Have a seat, Mr Potter."

Harry sat down and immediately realized that those seats didn't just _look_ comfortable, no, to him it felt like sitting on a cloud.

For a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the softness of the chair and clearing his mind of everything except for the question he wanted to ask.

Narcissa took a seat across him and looked at him expectantly.

When he didn't say anything for several seconds, she asked: "What did you want to talk about, Mr Potter?"  
Not one to unnecessary beat around the bushes Harry blurted out: "Why did you save me? Why lie to the Dark Lord?"

"Because I needed to make sure my son was alright, of course!"

"I have a feeling there was something else."  
"Well, feelings tend to be deceiving, Mr Potter.", Narcissa said curtly.

_She doesn't deny it_, he thought, _she needs to tell me, I have to know why._

"I _know_ there was something else", he now said determinedly.

"Why, Mrs. Malfoy?"

He could see her hesitating. He could almost hear her mind working, thinking of what to say.

"Alright, when- when I asked you about Draco, I saw your eyes."  
"My eyes?" He was surprised. What had his eyes to do with all of this?

"You have her eyes", she whispered in a tone that was almost loving. "You have_ Lily's _eyes."


End file.
